Over and Over Again
by SpringBelle
Summary: Three years ago he walked away from her and she was lost about what to do. He said he loved her but he had a funny way of showing it. She vowed that it would never hapen again. She promised herself that if he ever came back she would walk away.
1. The Past Three Years

Walking into work that day Rory had no clue what was going to happen. She had been given the assignment to show a new writer around and aquaint him with the rest of the staff.

Even after being told she didn't have it according to Mitchum, Rory had made a fierce comeback and was hired on at one of the top papers in Connecticut. _The Story_was a paper focused towards young adults and middle agers

After everything she had been through Rory had made it out ok. She had her mom and Lane and her dad. Of course Luke helped too: supplying coffee and smiley face pancakes. She had moved past him and was even considering dating again. Rory had made new friends at the paper.

Cameron was a crazy outlandish guy who had settled for being friends with Rory after she shut him down. He brought his own problems to the mix. They had started hanging out after work and that was when Rory met Jack. Jack was a writer in the lifestyle section. He claimed that he had no problems and was simply there for the booze. At times Rory was reminded of a friend from long ago. Kylie was the last to join the group. She was a spunky, fresh out of college intern who reminded Rory of her mother.

Rory came in carrying a tray of four coffees and a giant bag of doughnut holes. Cam, Jack and Kylie were already at her desk when she came in. Before she could set her stuff down the bag was torn from her hands and the coffee was dispersed. She knew why they were all here. They wanted to know of the new writer coming in from California.

Rory had looked over the folder she had been given the day before about the new co-worker. It hadn't had a name only his interests, dislike, favorite foods, and music. The paper wasn't too concerned with a degree as long as the person could write. The information in the folder could have been a complete copy of what was written in hers. When she reread the list a third time the night before, she had got a bad feeling that something was coming and it wasn't a good something.

Kylie was popping a doughnut hole in her mouth as Jack began to ask the dreaded question. "So, what's he like?"

"From his folder, he could be the male version of me."

"Well I guess we found his new best friend. Why exactly did they choose you anyways?"

"He was a student at the same college I went to, so they assume we know each other. There were a lot of people in the journalism studies, I didn't have time to meet them all."

Rory reached around Jack who was sitting in front of her computer screen to turn the unit on. "Jack why is it that every morning it's my turn to bring breakfast you sit on my desk in front of the screen?"

"As if you don't have a spot picked out on my desk."

At that moment the screen was coming up and it featured a picture of Rory the last time she had gone home to see her mom. The picture showed the two women laughing as the picture was snapped.

* * *

Logan was sitting in traffic hoping he wouldn't be late for the first day of a life without his father. He had never wanted to be early before he met her. She had been the love of his life and she still was. But the day she said no to his proposal he walked away and hadn't talked to her since. He had gone to Ohio to work on onw of the papers his father had out there and had stared at a picture of Rory everyday. He realized that part of her had been pushed away by his family. Another part of him realized it was him. He had asked for too much, moving and marriage. She had just graduated and wasn't ready.

The radio was on and before Logan could change the station, their song came on. It hurt too much for him to listen anymore.

When he left the family, he had changed. No more drunken nights out on the town, no more girls to try and ease the pain. He had chose this paper because they wanted him on his ability, not because of who he was. Colin and Finn were still around but both were actually being adults and had jobs. Finn worked as the buyer for a bar in Hartford. Colin was a rising CEO also in Hartford. And Logan was doing what he loved without the pressure.

He had received calls from family members saying he'ld be cut off, but he knew better. They would never make Honor the heir because she was to stay home and make babies to marry off to other rich snobs and Mitchum would never turn the company over to someone else. When his father died and Elias died he would be in charge until then, Logan was living his own life.

* * *

Rory was waiting by the elevator for her charge to come in when Mr. White walked by.

"Rory, when you get a moment could you stop by my office?"

"Sure, is there are preferred time?"

"No, but I plan on leaving at three so I can get home for my daughter's birthday, so anytime before then is fine."

The person she was supposed to meet still wasn't here so Rory walked over to the reception desk to talk to Polly. Polly wasn't at her desk so Rory opted for reading the book stowed away in her bag. The book was one Richard had suggested. Since his separation from Emily, he had spent a lot of time reading and usually gave Rory the ones he thought she would like and she usually did. Emily had started dating again and Rory could tell she wasn't happy. Emily no longer nit-picked over Lorelei's appearance, blaming Chris for not improving her wardrobe.

"Still a fan of the written word I see."

Rory looked up and couldn't believe who was standing in front of her. Colin had appeared out of no where. Even though Rory and Logan had broken up, Colin had become fond of Rory and they saw each other about twice a month. Rory had completely forgotten that this was the day.

"Colin it's great to see you. Kylie's been asking when you were coming around again. I think someone has a crush on you."

"Well look at me, who wouldn't have a crush on me."

"Oh, I get it you don't want people to know your secret."

"Rory Gilmore-Hayden such language. Of course I don't want to let people know that I'm absolutely mad about you."

"I'm sure Kylie will be heart broken."

At that moment the elevator beeped announcing someone was stopping at the beloved floor of _The Story._What Rory wasn't prepared for was who would step off. Logan Elias Huntzberger had broken her heart and now he was standing in front of her looking just as good as the day she met him in the hallway outside her dorm.

"Colin, man what are you doing here?"

"Rory and I were going to lunch today."

"I had no idea you two kept in touch."

"Logan if you'ld have told me this was the place, I could have talked to Rory for you."

"Colin what's he doing here and why have you really been talking to me even though Logan and I broke up."

"Look's like your in trouble."

Rory turned on Logan and spoke to him first

"You have no right talking at the moment because you're in trouble too."

"Colin go sit at my desk and I'll send Kylie right over and if I hear you weren't the most gracious person she's ever met, you will lose a part of your anatomy that makes the girls come running. And you, you are in more trouble than he is."

Colin scuttled off to find Cameron and Jack as he saw Rory drag Logan into the break room and slam the door.

"You better have a good explanation for why Colin has become my best friend. I know he never really liked me because I turned you away from the ways of boy town but why is it that suddenly after having three years to get to know me and never did, did he suddenly come out of the woodwork and want to start hanging out."

"Have you had your coffee today, because I know this place around the..."

"Don't even. Start those lips or you might lose the same part Colin's gonna lose when I get a hold of him."

"And what exactly would that part be."

"Start talking or you'll find out."

Rory was fuming out her ears and Logan knew better than to act coy and try to rouse her mood but something about her being mad brought back memories from the previous times he had done something stupid. He had done many stupid things and received her wrath but none were this bad.

"No better yet instead of telling me lies, you'll listen.

"You have a lot of nerve asking Colin to snoop around in my life. But I guess you didn't have the balls to ask me yourself, what with being a coward. I could probably line the stalls of a bird cage with all the bull headlines you fed me. I could also make a list of all the times I took you back even though I knew it would end in heartache. For some reason I loved you, I still do, but you won't get me back. I can't trust you and if I can't trust you, I can't be with you."

"I have no balls. You refused to marry me and move to be with me."

"I had just graduated. I wanted to start a career before I lost myself to a man. That's what was happening. I was losing myself in you and how good we were together. You know just for fun I'll tell you where you went wrong. First, you..."

"What I did was part of my past and I thought you understood that."

"Logan you have to let me go. You can stay if you want but I won't give you the tour."

"I once read in a book that if you want something so much you close your fist and hold on tight. That's what I plan to do I'm going to hold on tight and never let you go. And I don't think I'll be needing the tour, I already know where my desk is."

Rory stalked out of the room before he could say anything else. She wouldn't let him see her cry. So what if he didn't let go, she could ignore him, she was her mother's child. Three surprised people jumped back as Rory stormed past on her way to her desk. When she reached it sitting on her desk was a bouquet of her favorite flowers. Instead of throwing them away out of spite she went in search of a vase. After she returned the vase to her desk she went off in search of Mr. White.

She found Mr.White in his office reading over something that she couldn't quite see.

"Rory come in, have a seat. So how did the tour go?"

"I wouldn't really call it a tour. Did he ask you to arrange that."

"No, he had no clue you worked here. When I first got his interest file I thought someone had copied yours."

"So what was it you wanted to see me about?"

"Yes. We are promoting you to assistant."

"Assistant Editor?!"

"Yes. Did you think you were being replaced."

"Well yes. You asked me to read over some stories and I thought that I had done something wrong and you wanted me to pick a replacement."

"In a sense you did pick him. You couldn't have know that the article you chose would be Mr.Huntzberger. And as for the dragging around of employees, make sure no one sees you."

"You heard."

"Most."

Rory retreated out of the offce before he could repremand her. She reached her desk for the third time the day before sitting down. Ignoring the person at the desk right in front of her she went through her morning routine that was now out of wack. She would have to stay late to catch up. Looking at her watch it was already 10 o' clock. A small screen popped up on her monitor and she looked at the sender and sent a glare at the person you could see the flames shooting out, which happened to be on daggers.

_"Your not so innocent yourself"_

Rory closed the screen and continued sorting through her edits.

_"You can't avoid me all day, I parked by your car and I must say that was the worst parking job I have ever done. You might have to get in on the passenger side."_

She couldn't handle it anymore. Rory stalked off in the direction of coffee and repreive. He knew how to push her buttons even after three years apart.

Jack chose that moment to walk in, just as Rory was remembering a time when Logan was important to her.

"What's with the shouting match this morning. Oh, let's play 20 questions."

"Fine, although if I bite your head off it's nothing personal."

"Do you know Logan from somewhere else?"

"Yes."

"Where did you meet him?"

"That's not a yes or no question."

"Did you meet him at school?"

"Yes... before he broke my heart."

"Was it serious?"

"Yeah, we lived together for about a year or a little more."

"That's enough questions for me."

"Where did Colin go?"

"Said he wasn't sticking around for you to come kill him, said he would meet everyone for lunch at that place around the corner. Oh and before we go, come follow me."

Jack led Rory down the winding hallways of the office. When Jack stopped abruptly she had to slow down to keep from running into him. Before realizing what was happening Jack had moved behind her and suddenly she couldn't see anything. She felt the door swing open and than Jack opened his hands and Rory saw an amazing thing. Everyone had gathered to congratulate her on the promotion.Even he had shown up but she wouldn't let it bring her mood down. Rory turned around and flung her arms around Jack in a big hug. Cameron and Kylie came over and also hugged her.

When everyone had wound down and returned to their office space the crew went to meet Colin around the corner.

* * *

The restaurant was a usual for the crew. It was a Mexican place owned by a couple who had lived here for 40 years and the business was a family thing. Every member of the family put in time here as a way into adulthood.

Colin had already secured a table in the back and was waving to the group from the table. He had left right after Rory had banned him to her desk. Instead of sticking around though he had taken off before Kylie could sink her claws in and when Rory found out he hadn't stuck around he was going to have to beg for mercy.

Jack and Cameron helped the girls up onto their stools and finally sat down at theirs.

"Colin, you better have a good reason for leaving."

"I heard how it was going with Logan and I didn't want to be next, but I knew I would receive the wrath eventually, so bring it on. Yell, scream, punch, kick. Something."

"The only thing I'm going to do is make a deal. Go out with Kylie and we'll call it even."

Colin sent Rory a pleading look that was begging her not to make him go out with the chatterbox intern. Rory simply made the gesture Colin knew well go along with it or face the wrath. Kylie had gone to the bar to get drinks but was coming back as Colin was sending the pleading glances.

"Kylie, I believe Colin has something to ask you. Colin take it away."

"Actually I'll take the floor."

Rory turned around to see who had intruded on the crews territory only to turn straight into Logan. Rory had to lean her head back because he was standing so close. She could smell his aftershave and nearly fell over. Not from the intensity but the memories.

"Since I can remember Rory has always told someone her secrets and for a while I was that someone. She told me things she had told no one else, we had been special together. She had changed me from the way I had been. For me it used to be a different girl on my arm every night. Parties, stumbling into my place half-passed out. For the frst time I stopped downing so many drinks when she walked into her grandparents party wearing the dress that to this day still makes me fall all over again. She had walked right up to me and told me we were dancing. I didn't have time to reply because she had already hauled me out to the floor. Colin and Finn were preoccupied so no one could help me. But as we started dancing she began talking to me. I had flirted with her for a little over three months and she came out and asked what was going on with me. Well know I'm asking the same question. Rory what's going on?"

The only thing Rory could do was stare up at him as he looked down at her waiting for an answer.

"No. You don't get to ask that question anymore. When you walked away, you lost all chances of asking even the little questions. You knew what was going to happen. You knew that walking away from me would take away all your privileges. Excuse me guys."

Rory got up from her seat and headed towards the bathroom when she felt the familiar hand on her wrist. Logan had managed to grab hold as she had tried to storm away. He pulled her back to him but she held her place, so he walked to her.

"I told you I'm holding on tight and not letting go."

The hold was firm but gentle as she tried to ease her hand out of his grasp, but he was serious. His grip wasn't letting her go.

"You have to let me go because I'm not yours any more. I stopped being yours the day you walked away."

"I don't care if I walked away or not, you are mine and I will prove it to you, but right now we're going to dance."

"I don't dance. You of all peole should know that. I also don't play sports and dancing counts as a sport."

"I don't care if you do or don't dance, it's all about the leader."

A song came on that held the right beat for salsa. Rory tried to hold her ground but Logan was stronger and before she could stop him he had whirled her around the floor in to the beat of the music. She had no choice but to take hold and follow.

She had spent years at Mrs.Patties learning ballet, tap and jazz and learned nothing. But only minutes on the floor with Logan and she was able to follow and throw in her own moves.

The song ended minutes later and this time Logan let go of her hand but followed her back to the table. The only place left for him to sit had been strategically placed to her right as Jack had moved around to the next seat.

For the time being, Logan let Rory think she had won but even she knew better than that. Logan always got what he wanted and he wanted her.

Rory was having a good time hanging out with her friends and realized she was even telling some of the stories that had been during college. She told them of how she had jumped off a 7 story structure because Logan dared her to, about how she had thrown a party for logan the night before he left for London and of how Colin and Finn had hit on the same girl. At that point Colin had put in a pout and said he would have got the girl if Finn weren't Austrailian. She also told of one story that was never going to leave her.

"Emily got her preist to come over and talk to me when she figured out Logan and I were doing more than holding hands. The preist actually told her that were were sleeping together and I thought that the session was confidential but appearantly Emily gets what she wants.

"I came home one day to find that the pool house had been cluttered with stuff and all my things moved into the main house. Figured she could keep an eye n me if I had to walk past her bedroom every night. Didn't work though I just started staying somewhere else and left a bag of clothes in my trunk."

The meal ended and they all struggled against going back to work but they had to. Colin offered to walk Rory back to the office.

* * *

"Colin, why didn't you just tell me the real reason you started talking to me after three years of not seeing me?"

"At first it was for Logan but then I found myself enjoying our monthly meetings and realized what I had missed during college. You are the person that everyone comes to. You are the one that hasn't changed because you were already perfect in college."

"So you were actually here to talk to me, not get information for Logan?"

"I would tell him how you were doing and that you were happy. He would ask for more but I refused to tell him after the second meeting. I told him if he wanted to know that he would have to ask you himself. He didn't tae it well at first but I guess he formed is own way of seeing you every day."

"Why is he so desparate to get back in with me. He is the one who left, he's the one who said it was over. I told him that it could work. I know he always gets what he wants, but he took it too far that time."

"That's why he asked me to meet with you. He knew you were still hurt and upset. If he asked would you tell him anything."

"I don't know. if you had asked me that question the day I graduated I would have said "Hell NO". But I'm not hurt over that anymore. The hurt I have now is new. He asked you to lie to me and you went along with it.

"Why is it that I chooses the guys that are going to hurt me? I knew your reputation, I knew Logan's and yet I choose him over some other guy at school. Why do I choose the wrong guys"

"You don't choose the wrong guys, you just choose us at the wrong time. Logan loves you. He was so upset when you told him no, he was so sure that you would say yes. Logan saw you as someone else who disappointed him just as you saw him as the wrong guy. You were both hurt and angry.

"I saw the way you two acted back in college. You made Logan grow up. His father saw London as his growing time but it happened before. You were the best thing that ever happened to Logan. He stopped getting drunk every night and ending up in someone's bed. The only one he wanted to wake up to was you and he wanted that to be stone cold sober so he could know who you were.

"Imagine it this way Mitchum told you that you didn't have it, he was basically saying you can't have the life of a reporter but look at you know. When you said no to Logan to him it said you can't have me. But look at him now he broke away from his father and has moved on to something better just as you have. Logan sees how you have achieved what Mitchum said you didn't have and that is his sign saying you can get the girl."

"What if I don't want to be gotten. Then what?"

"Logan keeps chasing till the day he dies."

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to drag by as Rory thought about what Colin had told her.

_"Logan keeps chasing till the day he dies."_

She thought she had moved on but maybe not. Just the other day Cameron had pointed out she hadn't been on a date since she started this job. Maybe it was time to try and find someone again There was that guy in Photography that had asked her out a few times. And that guy she had met at the coffee house had seemed nice. Thinking of all those guys made Rory think of her past boyfriends maybe she could give Jess a call and see what he was up to.

Jess had always been there for her. He was the one who had told her Dean had been cheating on her even if she didn't want to believe it. He had been the one to pick up the pieces and put her back together but they found they were meant to be friends, nothing more.

Rory picked up her phone and dialed the familiar number Jess had given her.

"Jess Mariano, what does a girl have to do to get a call from her best friend?"

"Rory Gilmore, the door swings both ways honey. What's up?"

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"No plans yet, why are you going home."

"I was considering it. Can we meet at lukes Saturday for lunch. Have you talked to Luke lately?"

"No, I've been busy. We opened a new place so I chose the short straw and had to go set it up and get it running. But sure, I'll meet you at Luke's Saturday at one."

"Alright I will see you there. We have a lot of catching up to do. See you later gorgeous."

"Bye lady."

It felt good knowing she would see the one who had always been there for her after her mom. She and her mom also needed to catch up. It had been weeks since she last went home and had little time to call Lorelei since then. In fact her dad hadn't called this week, but it was okay he would be home this weekend, he always was.

That was Rory loved aboutgoing home there were always people she could count on. They were her rocks. She also needed a heavy dose of Luke's coffee.

She just had to be sure and pack up all the dishes that had been sent to her from her crazy neighbors back home. It was like she had moved 500 miles away instead of 45 minutes. The first day she got home from work her landlord had an office full of packages all for Rory from the people of Stars Hollow. There had been casseroles, baked goods, flowers, fruit baskets, even a package from Kirk filled with things from his 9 million jobs.

The rest of the day passed quickly as Rory stopped thinking about what Colin said and concentrated on going home in 48 hours.

* * *

The drive home took forever due to traffic, but it gave Rory time to think of what she was going to do. If she dated, Logan would scare the guys away, if she left Logan would follow. The last was one that involved her accepting Logan back but she quickly shook that one away. That wasn't going to happen. Maybe she would become a nun. No men allowed, but then Logan would kidnap her and keep apoligizing until she conceded.

It was dinner time in Stars Hollow and everyone Rory wanted to see could be found at Luke's Diner. Only those who preferred to eat in quiet, solitude at the other restaurants. She looked in the window and could see everyone with whom she had grown up with and those who had watched her grow up. Rory pushed open the door, yet no one looked at her so she did something very un-Rorylike.

"If you have refused my notes and sent me any form of food in a dish Please step up and claim them now."

That statement got everyone's attention. Rory began walking over to the table that was currently occupied by her parents. She was stopped a few times by people who hd know Rory forever and a day.

"Rory, Honey, I told you you didn't have to bring my pans back. So met any interesting prospects?"

"Well do you remeber the one yousaid looked like one of your husbands, well he's trying to win me back. But guess what, I can salsa."

"Honey, I love you but you can not dance and shouldn't dance in public."

"I can dance just not artistically."

"Sugar, have you planted those bulbs I sent you a few weeks ago?"

"Babbette, I told you I live in an apartment complex. There is no free grass available for me to plant nor do I have the time."

"Rory since you are no Longer living in your parents house I have been considering getting a place of my own and I was wondering if I could move into you Room?"

"No, Kirk. I still live in that room too."

Finally Rory made it to the table only to get scolded.

"Do your own parents not even get notice that their only daughter is coming into town?"

"Sorry mom, it will never happen again. Oh I have something for you. All those people at work that stared at you when I gave you a tour well they asked me to give you these."

Rory pulled the several pieces of paper out of her purse and gave them to her parents to split up amongst themselves. Rory had other plans on her mind.

"Luke, you had better be making me a cup of coffee."

Luke came sauntering over and set a mug down in front of her.

"I swear if it weren't for that mouth I would say you don't belong to Lorelei then you open it to speak and it all comes back to me that I have been harboring your addiction."

"Are you going to pour that coffee or will I have to get it myself and that piece of pie I know you saved for me as soon as I walked in the door."

_Oompa, Loompa, Dupedee Doo_. The sound startled Rory, as she hadn't heard that since the last time it was attatched to a number that she also hadn't seen appear on her phone in a while. She pushed the ignore button on her phone and both Lorelei and Chris knew who had been calling. Rory couldn't believe she had forgotten to take that number out of her phone.

Although on some level, right after they had broken up she had kept it hoping he would call but he never did. Three years had gone by and she had forgotten about that number.

"So, what is my lovely baby girl doing in town for the weekend."

"Dad, must I remind you not to call me baby girl in public and I'm meeting Jess tomorrow. I need advice and he knows me best, after you two of course."

"Hun, you know you could ask me about advice unless this is about Logan and then you better take the spawn of satan problems to someone else."

"That's what I figured."

On the way home, the group split up to retrieve items neccessary to have a proper movie night. They met back at the house with their loot and popped in the movie that had made Rory want a pony and have pigtails that stuck straight out. _Pippi Longstocking._

About midnight Christopher walked into the living room to see his two favorite girls asleep on the couch using each other as pillows. He picked Rory up first after getting her bed ready.

When he placed Rory in her bed, she cracked her eyes open and told him something he thought was lost, "I'm not too old for a goodnight kiss am I?" Chris had thought Rory had forgotten about their tradition.He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forhead, pulled the covers up over her shoulders and went to retrive his sleeping beauty.

* * *

The next morning Rory awoke to the daily argumets of her parents outside her door. For years she had laid in her bed just listening to her parents argue over the littlest things.

"You have had enough coffee for one hour. Now I'm putting the coffee away."

"If you value that arm you will hand over my coffee."

"Or what?"

"You'll be sleeping on the couch."

"That would only make it easier for me to hide the coffee after I have made a pot. And that way the coffee wouldn't be so strong."

"I Like it strong, now Christopher give me that bag."

For years Rory had imagined that her parents had been made to her amusement but found that was what her parents felt about her.

* * *

Christopher was busy holding the sugar out of Lorelei's reach, Lorelei was trying to reach around him. Luke was busy at the counter making orders for deliveries and Kirk was telling Lane he didn't need coffee but Lane was giving it to him anyways. Mrs. Pattie and Babbette were looking out the window gossiping about things only they knew. This was Rory had grown up with and now only one person was missing.

Rory reached for her coffee but grasped dead air.

Her parents were laughing at something.

"Did one of you take my coffee. Dad, I know you think mom is a bad impression but that doesn't mean take my coffee away."

"Now why would I have to do that,I have enlisted people to help me. I can only handle one Gilmore at a time."

It was then that Rory noticed a shadow standing over her.

"Unless you want to have an elbow in your gut set the coffee back on the table and no one gets hurt."

"Now is that the way to talk to your best friend."

Upon hearing the voice Rory swiveled around in her seat before vaulting into Jess's arms.

"First Rory, now Jess. Do you two think no one deserves to know your coming in?"

"Sorry Lorelei. To make it up to you I'll let you call me Jessie boy"

"Much better. So what are my two favorite kids doing in town?"

"Well, Rory thought we should rob a bank and the perfect place would be Stars Hollow. No having to carry guns,simply saying give me the money and getting away with it because everyone trusts us."

"So basically you're here to hang out."

"Yes mom. LUKE, I NEED COFFEE."

"Rory do you fell the need to yell right in my ear you expect me to talk to you but then you take away my hearing"

"You don't need ears to listen to me. I can get you sign translator or I could type it out or..."

"I get it."

"LUKE THERE IS A GILMORE OUT HERE WHO IS ABOUT TO GO BEHIND THE COUNTER AND GET MY OWN COFFEE AND PIE IF YOU DON'T COME SERVE ME."

"Rory if you go behind that counter I will be forced to bann you from this diner and will then have to listen to your mother rant about banning her flesh and blood from the only place able to sustain life in you."

Luke came around the corner from the kitchen and grabbed the pot as he went. This amazed Lorelei because he didn't seem to care that Jess was in town.

"Jessie boy, will you give me a backrub?"

"I don't think Chris would appreciate that. He might break my digits."

"That's okay, he gave me a back massage in the shower this morning."

"Mom please it's too early for me to be hearing about my parents love life. Actually make that never."

"What I can't help it that my husband is best at what he does."

"Lor please even I don'twant Rory to hear this."

"Jess let's go before she gives details. Mom we'll see you at the inn for lunch and Dad buy mom a muzzle."

Jess went behind the counter and made two to-go cups of coffee and handed one to Rory who was waiting eagerly on the other side.

"How come you can go behind the counter and I can't?"

"Because you are too fragile to be back where things can fall and cause majors injuries."

"Hmpph."

Rory and Jess told everyone good-bye and walked out onto the bustling streets of Stars Hollow. Signs for the Fall Carnival were up boasting an event of the season not to be missed the next weekend. Of course Rory was already figuring out ways to get Jess to go.

"So what do you need my advice about?"

"Logan's back and it is so hard not to fall back under his trap of charm and self assurance. He just makes everything seem like it will be okay. That when you're with him nothing bad can happen. I don't know he seems conciously trying to make me believe he's changed and I don't know if he's trying to convince me or himself. He had Colin spying on me just so he would know how I was doing. There just seems to be something hinky going on. He can have anyone, which he has, but for some reason I'm the one he is chasing, but what if I give in and then he loses interest."

"The last time I saw Logan was when he had returned from one of his daddies trips and when he saw ou he seemed to light up as though you were the only thing in the world. He won't lose interest, he'll only gain. He had a good thing going and he knows it. The last time I was here was right after your graduation and he came here. I saw him and was about to pummel him but asked what he was doing here first. He said he wanted to know why you would give up a life with him to live anywhere in the world to live in Hartford. He said that after having been there he got it.

"You are the town royalty, anywhere else just would be cold and cruel to you. He saw that you loved the warrmth and gentleness of this crazy town that loved you with all it had. Working in Hartford gives you an option of papers but also allows you to be where you are the most to everyone and everything."

"So what are you saying."

"Let him explain, at least do it for me. He seems like a cool guy and doesn't deserve the torture seeing you everyday causes. He was and is still in love with you. When you brought him here, everyone could see that. We only want you to be happy and so does Logan. Make me a promise, you will atleast try being a little nicer to him and not such a frigid ice queen.

"How do you know I've been giving him the cold shoulder?"

"I know people."

"So what are you doing next weekend?"

"Apparently what the signs in this crazy town are boasting about. Meeting you here for the festival but I refuse to wear a silly outfit."

"You have to at least wear fall colors."

"Deal, so what are we going to do today?"

* * *

On Monday Rory dragged herself out of bed and into the kitchen to turn on the coffee before hopping in the shower. She was instead surprised to see Colin sitting in her living room.

"That key is for emergencies only."

"It was an emergency. My house has no water and no food"

"Well food is in the kitchen and turn on the coffee maker I get first dibbs on water."

This had become a daily ritual after the first time the water in Colin's apartment was shut off. It was as though he was Rory's big brother protecting her from the big, bad world. He never let her travel alone, he insisted on walking her home late at night.

"why don't you go to whatever chicky you're sleeping with's house?"

"Are you kicking me out?"

"No just asking a simple question, what should I wear for Work today."

"Have you worn those linen pants you bought last week?"

"Not yet, that's a great idea Colin, and I also bought an aqua colored shirt the other day that I can wear with them. What would I do without you?"

"You would be lying dead on some back street alley."

Rory finished her shower and left the water running for Colin as she pulled on her robe. Colin was sitting on her bed waiting with a coffee mug which Rory promptly took from him as her own.

"Gilmore, I swear you take my mug every morning."

"Well don't sit in my room and wait with coffee. Now get in the shower, I have to play nice today with some big wig coming in at work and I need to look good."

"Did they tell you who it was?"

"No, just that some rich man was coming to look at the paper and he might be interested in buying out the original owner who is like a hundered and fifty but still owns part of the company after selling most to pay his bills."

Colin came out wrapped in one of Rory's numurous robes and sat down at the table with Rory to read the paper. He stole it away before Rory could react.

"You are just like Logan. We could never read a paper because we fought over who got to read what first."

"I think that is the first time you have talked about Logan and not been shooting daggers out your eyes and smoke out your ears."

"Well, I talked to Jess this weekend and he suggested playing nice. Not sure how well that will work but I can try."

"Finally someone has talked you into something reasonable. I would have done that but after what I pulled the other day I decided that you might eat me."

"I wouldn't eat you, remember in high school when you and I ran in different crowds and ended up at the same party."

"Yeah, they dared me to kiss the Chilton Prep school Mary."

"Who dared you to anyways?"

"Tristan and Robert."

"Yeah after that kiss I decided if we ever met again we would be friends. When you passed me in the hallways I avoided you but I knew we could be friends, but wasn't ready for our families to know we were friends because they would read something else into it. So when I saw you again a few years later at Yale with Logan I thought that we couldn't be friends but then Logan and I started dating and we reconnected. Why did you wait three years?"

"I don't really know."

"It hurt that you didn't remember me but I guess enough time with Finn deluded your brain."

"Gilmore go get ready you have to play in the big pool today."

Rory and Colin dressed one in the bathroom, one in the bedroom. Sharing the bathroom was another ritual that they enjoyed as a mockery of their friendship. By the time they left Colin had ended up with giltter smeared across his cheeks from his dive attempt away from Rory.

Rory arrived at work to a frenzy of confusion as people scurried around preparing for the shark visit. Logan was leaning against a wall beside the elevator waiting with a cup of coffee which Rory promptly took as her own.

"You now, there are times when the coffee in someone's hand isn't for you. Why are you stealing my coffee anyways?"

"First of all, all coffee is for me, second you were waiting by the elevator obviously for me so I decided that the coffee in your hands would become mine. I am being nice because people are suggesting I play nice."

"A Gilmore play nice is an oxymoron. And I could have been waiting for anybody."

Rory shot him a lookthat said "yeah, right."

"Okay so I was waiting for you. Colin called this morning and told me you were going to play nice so I figured we had to start somewhere."

"So do you know who this big shark in the little fushpond is?"

"Nope just someone who has all of the paper except the part the owner refuses to sell but the shark is going to try and convince him to sell."

"Want some coffee?"

"Sure"

Rory handed him the cup but he only recieved an empty paper cup. Rory let out a laugh that Logan had missed for so long and it felt good as it seeped down in his skin. The last time he heard her laugh was... he couldn't remember. She hadn't been laughing the last time he saw her, she had been standins shell-shocked as he walked away.

"Should have known I wouldn't get my coffee back that easily. I have a story to turn in to you and a rewrite to be re-edited."

"Okay drop them by my desk, I have to meet boss-man in his office. All the editors are meeting Mr. Big Wig at nine and he wants us to be informed. I'll let you know how it goes unless I kill Mr. Big Wig. Why do things have to change? Things were easier in college when I ran the paper and people came to me. Being in the real world is hard."

"If you could go back to college would you change anything?"

"Not gonna tell you. See you later."

Rory walked off smiling and Logan realized he would be thinking all day what she would have changed. Was she referring to something specific or just college in particular.

"Okay, editors. We are entertaining the ever powerfull, ever top dog. Some of you may know what I'm talking about others may be confused as to who we are talking about, and others of you may still be asleep from a weekend of partying. We are hosting Mr. Huntzberger. He has been interested in this paper for a while now and has decided to try and buy the last part not yet owned by his massive empire."

Rory's mouth was open as she realized that she would be under Mitcum's thumb if the owner sold and he could fire her. Rory pulled her phone out and opened a new message screen

_I will kill someone if the paper gets sold. And it just may be the owner. I found out who owns all of the company except the small holding._

_**Who?**_

_Just guess._

_**My father. I knew leaving was to easy. He let me go for a while and he hired a an investigator to find me. He probably laughed when he found out **__**where I work. He never told me he owned a paper in Connecticut. If he buys the paper I'll be right back where I started.**_

_What about me. He told me I don't have it. if he comes here and finds me he may think about cutting people if he aquires the paper. Being told I don't have it was fine because I was just an intern. But now this is my job. Being fired by Mitchum Huntzberger means something is seriously wrong with you._

_**Don't worry about it just avoid him at all costs. He can't fire you if he never sees you.**_

_Thanks I guess I should pay attention now._

"Mr. Huntzberger will meet with each editor and their writers. Rory you and I will give him the tour. Alright people get your writers ready. Rory come with me. My assistant said his car just pulled up."

Rory followed Mr.Jones realizing that her plan wasn't going to work she was Assistant Editor, she had to meet him. Just the thought of having to be in the same general area gave her the creeps but following along behind for the tour was going to be excruciating.

The elevator dinged as Mitchum stepped off followed by his personal assistent. He gave her a quick look before shaking Mr. Jones' hand.

"... And this is Rory Gilmore. She is our new Assistent Editor. Been here about two years and one of the best writers we have. Practically an editor before we even promoted her. Other were always asking her opinion before they turned it in. "

"I have met Miss Gilmore. She was an intern at my Stanford paper."

That was all he said nothing about her not cutting it or how he bribed her into it after the horrible shanghei dinner. It was as if nothing had happened but she knew better and so did he.

"Mr.Jones there is someone on line one for you says it's urgent.'

"Rory if you could give Mr.Huntzberger the tour I'll catch up when I can."

"Sure Mr.Jones. Mr.Huntzberger if you'll follow me."

Rory began walking not even caring if he followed just wanted to get this over with. She could sense he was following even though she didn't bther to look back.

"I must say Rory you have done well. Assistent editor in only two years at a paper. How's my son doing?"

"I haven't talked to Logan since my graduation.

"If you want to talk about Logan call him yourself. I will not be a part of your ploy to get him back in the family. You lost him, you get him back. If you'll excuse me a minute I need to use the restroom."

Rory ducked into the bathroom and pulled her phone out. She sent Logan a message _Get out of the office, I have to give the tour and he's trying to get to you through me. If he sees you all will go downhill we'll go back to the printers so you can get out. I'll let you know when to come back._

Rory put her phone back in her purse and proceded to use the facilities and wash her hands. When she walked back out Mitchum had cornered a writer and was talking. She made her presence known and continued on back to the printers.

The tour ended up being just her and Mitchum as Mr.Jones' assistent caught them and said he would be held up for about an hour as he reviewed the last few papers looking over an advertiser's complaint.

Rory showed him every inch of the office including where the exits were but she didn't think he got the hint. They ended up back at the elevator when the tour was finished.

"Thank you Rory, but I have a lunch meeting with the owner and after seeing this I'm eager to buy."

Rory mentally kicked herself as he stepped on the elevator, her tour had been so good he wanted the paper. She sent Logan a message telling him he could come back and retreated to her office.

A few hours later Logan came by and saw Rory sitting at her desk staring blankly at her computer screen. He walked over and noticed she was typing something. It startled him when she spoke.

"I need a sentence to finish this story will you help?"

"Sure here scoot over."

Logan sat down on the offered chair and read the story before deciding what was needed. he looked over at Rory and she was staring blankly again out the window.

"Rory are you ok?"

"Not really. I had so much I wanted to say to him, but I just couldn't get the courage. It makes me so mad that he is back. When he said we met he didn't also include that he had a gut feeling that what I'm doing now I can't do. Is this how you always feel?"

"Pretty much but usually I tell him how I feel. You know how my father and I get along Rory, we butt heads on everything. But your not an intern anymore. obviously people around here saw something he missed or you wouldn't be where you're at. Now your story is perfect it needed only a comma."

"Logan, I really am sorry. I wasn't ready. Jess told me you went to Stars Hollow. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because that would mean I had made a mistake and to me that was not possible. Admitting I was wrong would mean that you hadn't been the one to do the hurting. I see the warmth there and the way everyone in town genuinly wants the best for those around them.

"But I was wrong. You weren't ready and I couldn't accept that so I left and didn't turn back. When I was in town Jess saw me and I could see the look in his face that I had hurt his best friend. He wanted to kill me and I would have let him but instead he let me explain. When I was finished he said I needed to tell you but by then you were gone. I kept going back to your number with my finger hovering over the call button but I could never push it, so I instead put the phone away saying I would call tomorrow but that never came and before I knew it three years had passed and for all I knew you could have been engaged or married."

"I haven't been on a date in three years. I was afraid of falling again and not being able to get back up. So instead I built up a defense against men and no one has broken through. Even when Colin came around my wall blocked him too, it still does. But for some reason it's opening up for you and I'm scared."

"Rory I'm not here to hurt you again. Hurting you hurt me more than any one can know. I understand that you're defensive. I am tpo. Whe we broke up I went on so many dates hoping to forget you but I couldn't. You were ingraned in my mind. I couldn't do anything without thinking of you. Everything reminded me of you. When I wasn't with you it was like I didn't exist. Colin coming around had nothing to do with me. He wanted to get to know the friend he lost in highschool.

"When you and I broke up, I didn't wait because I was tired of being away from you, I wanted all or nothing. But now I would settle for just having my best friend back. Things I told you were things I would never tell Colin and Finn. You are the only one I ever called when I got stone drunk after meeting with my father. You blended into my life without even trying. It took time for me to let anyone else back in but I eventually made a few friends back at the last paper. But none were like you."

"Logan, I can't do this again. I won't let you hurt me. If you want back in I have to believe it. You lost trust and it takes a long time to get that back. It can't go back to what we had. We can start as friends again but I don't know how much I'll let you in. My head is saying no but my heart is screaming for its best friend. You were my best friend. When me and mom had that fight you were the only one who understood. But I swear if you hurt me again, you'll be a bald, soprano singer."

"Rory, if I hurt you again, I won't be able to sing and having hair won't matter because I'm sure Jess will kill me."

Logan leaned in to kiss Rory but she stopped him before he could.

"We need to go back farther, before we started kissing."

"Fair enough. Just know I'm always going to be here."

* * *

The next few days were a blur as people rushed around preparing for the hostile takeover by the Huntzberger Publishing Group. Rory and Logan barely talked or even acknowledged each other after the scene in her office. She had been thinking over what Colin had said about her making it even though Mitchum had said she couldn't and that Logan saw that as his sign to keep chasing.

_Would he really keep chasing until she gave in? Will I ever give in? What if I give in and he decides that what I give him is not enough?_

She looked across her desk out into the bull pen and saw him hard at work on a story. The last time she had seen him work so hard had been the night Paris had gone one-woman news staff. He had that scrunched up look that Rory had always told him would give him wrinkles.

_I guess no one told him that in the past three years._

_**You know scrunching your eyebrows like that will give you wrinkles**_

**Are you spying on me?**

_**No, You just happen to be in my line of sight when I look out the window in my door.**_

**Just because I'm in you line of sight doesn't mean you have that good of vision. And I wasn't scrunching my eyebrows I was...**

_**Don't lie to me Huntzberger. I can tell when you lie. You get this expression that is reserved for when you don't know what to say. I know you better than you know yourself.**_

**Actually Finnn knows me better than anyone after one fatefull night of thinking I was a red head and he was very drunk.**

_**That must have been before I got to Yale.**_

**Junior year in highschool. We had pulled a prank and gotten transferred out of some Swedish boarding school we had been shipped off to. Well when we were kicked out Finn and I went skipping off down to our rooms to pack we were on my fathers jet and home within 12 hours. We threw a big party at my house because Mitchum and Shira were out of town. We ended up on the living room floor the next morning and not remembering a thing.**

_**I remember that party. Colin dragged me to it because he told me his two best friends were home from exile and wanted to go say welcome home. I remember seeing Finn because he kept asking me if I had ever considered going red. After everydrink it seemed he found me and asked. But you I **__**never saw.**_

**If I had seen you I would have been a puddle at your feet. I saw Colin and he told me he had brought a friend who was unlike anyone he had ever known. I told him I didn't believe him and I wanted to meet you. He went off to find you but somehow you had disappeared. And in my house that I can understand. I had about five drinks before forgetting Colin was looking for this amazing girl for me to meet.**

_**I hadn't disappeared I had gone out to the gardento read. I found a quiet corner that had just enough light. I fell asleep and Colin woke me up to go home. Never said anything about meeting you. And also I was hiding from Tristan, he had been chasing me around all semster calling me Mary and asking me to go out with him.**_

**Du Grey chasing a girl. That is unheard of. for all I've ever known was that girls chased him. But he told me about one girl in particular who wasn't giving him the time of day and that he wanted to know you. What did you do to all the guys at Chilton? To me it seems they all wanted you.**

_**I was the new girl and fresh meat considering they had all slept with everyone at school by the time I got there. They simply saw me as a new toy to pass around among them selves. Colin was included. We had passed in the hall but never spoke until we had a class together at the beginning of junior year. Appearantly it was his turn with the school Mary. I never slept with any of the other guys, **__**they were threatened by Luke with a frying pan, my dad with his Volvo, Mrs.Pattie with her tap shoes, Jess with his fists and Sookie with her ability to hide things in chocolate.**_

**It seems wherever you go people fall in love with you. How do you do it, Rory Gilmore?**

_**I simply walk by and look back over my shoulder and see a pile of clothes that used to be a person**_

**Ever so modest. I see that hasn't changed in three years.**

_**I saved all my best characteristics.**_


	2. Familiarity

Walking home that nght, Rory went over everything her head. Everything she had heard. The actions logan had taken toward her today

It was just before she got to her door that she noticed a car was driving along beside her at the same speed.

"Should you be walking home by yourself _Mary?"_

"What are you doing here?"

"Still answering a question with a question. What are you doing walking to such a fancy building?"

"I live there, is that okay with you?"

"This isn't you. You were the one who always stuck out in my mind as one who would live in a small loft and decorate with books everywhere."

"None were available. what do you want Bible boy?"

"Just checking in with old friends."

"We were never friends. Go away."

Rory began walking again but noticed the car was still following her.

"Do I need to scream rape?"

"You were never this touchy in high school."

"Don't even pretend you knew me in high school. You are just as bad as Colin._ I_ knew _you _in high school but you, you were too busy putting the moves on whatever flavor you were craving that day. And if you had a girl you were flaunting it all over _my _locker. if you wanted me to notice you, a start would have been coming to class."

Rory reached her door and told the door man to let no one in to see her unless she said so. The elevator was in use when she stepped over to it so she had to wait a few minutes until it came back down. Stepping on to the elevator, Rory pushed the button for her floor and notcied it was already lit. Reaching back she stood as the elevator stopped at a few floors before dropping her off on the eighth floor.

Outside her door were dozens of bouquets, fruit baskets, stuffed animals, etc. making a path through the flower moat, she unlocked her door and saw colin standing in a corner unoccupied by even more arrangements.

"Gilmore, did you die today or have ou decided to fund the entire population of gift stored in the this town."

"Start getting cards while I go start the coffee and take my shoes off."

By the time Rory and colin had gethered all the cards they were sitting on the couch with one stack about two inches high. it only took looking at a few to know they were all from the same person.

* * *

Logan must have spent over three thousand dollars buying her repenence gifts. He had stopped at every store on his way home from work and called every florist and candy store in town and had all her favorite delivered.

Right now he knew she was sitting in her living room , still dressed for work, reading the cards with a mug of coffee in her hands.

Colin would probably be sitting with her catching up on their days. for some reason Logan became jealous of Colin and how much time he was able to spend with Rory. he knew it was stupid since Colin was Pining after the mysterious Stephanie.

* * *

"Why would he send so many. this is just like the time he tried to win me back after the bridesmaid incident. he piled o much stuff at my door I thought Paris was going to strangle him. At least he hasn't gone to my mom."

"He is trying to prove that he can be anything you want him to be. I think you should play a little nicer to the poor boy."

"Jess already told me to play nice. I warned him when his dad came in, how much nicer do I need to be? And his dad wants to buy the last share so that he has Logan back under his thumb."

"Actually, I have an idea. Why don't you buy the last share. I have seen you when the owner comes in he loves you."

"Where do you propose I get this money?"

"Grandparents..."

"On the skids."

"How about I loan it to you and the only thing you have to do to pay me back is to give Logan a chance."

"Colin I can't do that, you need that money for the bar you and Finn plan to open in a few months."

"Rory I will not let you quit something you're really good at simply because Mitchum says to skiddaddle."

"Colin I won't let you lose money for you bar to help me beat out Mitchum."

By the time they had eaten dinner and argued over every little detail, Colin had put Rory in her bed and left a note behind as he left to go to his own apartment.

* * *

The day passed in a blur as Rory prepared the flats for printing the issue due to release the next day.

She could feel when he came in behind her, as he peered over her shoulder, when he reached his hand around to rearrange a column, the way he stood and simply waited for her to turn around.

When she finally took a break and moved around him to go get coffee, she noticed he was holding a mug in his hand. she inclined her head towards it, he held it up for her. Taking the mug, she drank liberal gulps and handed the empty mug back. he looked in the mug and Rory burst out laughing.

That was the second time in the past week she had laughed in fromt of him. The sound rang in his ears as music.

She couldn't believe she was laughing with the one she was supposed to hate. Laughing around him felt natural. She hadn't received anymore unwelcome social calls from old ships and was happy.


	3. One mistake, one drug

"NEW ASSIGNMENTS. WE ARE GOING TO BE DOUBLING UP FOR THIS ISSUE. EDITORS PARTNERS HAVE ALREADY BEEN CHOSEN. EVERYONE ELSE, PAIR UP AND START WRITING."

Rory zoned out until she heard her name.

"GILMORE, HUNTZBERGER, YOU'RE BOTH NEW TO YOUR JOBS YOU'LL BE TOGETHER."

Logan dared a glance at Rory to see that she hadn't stormed out, but she also wasn't dancing a jig at the prospect of working with him. He figured she wouldn't say no because she hated to hurt people's feeling, _unless they belong to me. _

Where had that thought come from. He thought he had gotten rid of all resentment towards Rory, but his mind was saying something else. Logan figured he had two options, he could play nice and try to forgive her, or he could make this a nightmare for her.

The meeting was adjourned and Rory left in the direction of her office. She reached her office before any one noticed she was the first one out. The light was blinking on her phone. Picking up the receiver she dialed her voice box.

_Gilmore, I have a surprise for you. Come back to that little restaurant around the corner for lunch._

Staring at the phone after replacing the receiver in its cradle, she wondered what Colin had done.

"Knock, knock.

"Gilmore, Rory... Ace"

Recognizing her old nickname she looked up to see Logan standing in front of her desk.

"Sorry, were we talking about something?"

"No, I just came to see when would be a good time to start working."

"Oh, uhhh... how about..."

Rory didn't finish her thought because standing at her secretary's desk was Bible Boy a.k.a. Tristan

"Excuse me a minute, I have to get rid of a rat."

Logan stepped farther into the office to allow Rory room to pass through. He went and sat down on the couch that had been placed against one wall and watched out the window as Rory marched over to the rat.

"What are you doing here? It's like you're a pop-up book from hell."

"I came to see you. I thought we could catch up on old times."

"If you want to catch up call, Bowmen or Duncan. I have no desire to talk to you."

"Now why would I talk to them. They are the reason I'm wearing this ridiculous uniform. You on the other hand are looking mighty fine."

"Ughh. You are such a pig."

Logan sat watching the exchange until he realized who Rory was talking to. That was Tristan, his mother had hosted an event for him and his company, with the DAR. They had a theme party entitled the USO. All the money had been towards the unit and sending Christmas boxes to the troops. Tristan's image as a good military man had been shattered when he had been found in the restroom with the daughter of a very powerful lawyer.

"I never could figure out why we weren't friends."

"Oh, could it be that you never learned my name or the fact that you slept with everything in skirts."

"I get it, I never tried to sleep with you."

"Ewwww. That is the worst thing I have ever heard. Why are you here?"

"Old baggage. I owe you a scene."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I walked out before I could be your Romeo. To me that says I gave up."

"First, you have never been my Romeo, second you didn't give up you acted stupid and got caught."

"Why can't you accept when others try to be your friend?"

"I was raised to be cautious around guys. You, I am getting signals going off in my head that are giving me a headache and for once I'm going to listen to them."

"One dinner."

"No, I have no further desire to talk to you let alone share a meal. Good bye Tristan."

Rory swivelled around on her heel and marched back to her office. As she approached she remembered that Logan was sitting in her office watching and laughing his head off. She marched toward her office as Logan kept laughing. She stormed through the door throwing a look over her shoulder to see Tristan still staring after her.

In between laughs Logan announed, " We... should... write.. a story... about... how not... to win a girl back."

"You have lost your mind Huntzberger. At the moment you're a step above him. Everything you're doing isn't working either."

"I know, it just means I'm saving the good things for later when I get desperate."

"So when do you think that'll be?"

"Are you actually waiting for my gifts?"

"No, now I have to go meet Colin for lunch, he has something important to tell me."

* * *

"Gilmore you will never believe what I did and even when I tell you, you have to accept it because I say so."

"What did you do?"

"I went to talk to Mr. Harrow about the newspaper. Turns out he doesn't like Mitchum any more than the rest of us. Said it was a sham that his paper would all go over to him and go to hell in a handbasket. Well, I told him that I was you accountant. He raved about you and all of the good writing you've brought to the paper. Anyways I told him that you wree interested in the paper and he sold you the last share."

"Colin, why would you do that?"

"I thought you were trying to find a way to keep from being under Mitchum's thumb."

"That doesn't mean go buy me a share in a newspaper."

"Well I already bought it for you so you can either keep it or sell it. I don't care."

"Colin, you don't get to act like the wounded party. You bought me a share and didn't even let me know about the offer."

"I thought you would be happy. if you'll excuse me I'm no longer in the mood for lunch."

Colin stormed out of the restaurant leaving Rory still sitting in her seat stunned at his outburst. Colin never got mad. the waitress came over to Rory, asking for her order. instead of sticking around, Rory ordered to go.

She got back to the paper and walked straight to her office ignoring everyone around her, even her friends. Rory slammed the door behind her but not hearing the satisfying slam she turned around to see Logan standing in her office.

"Twice in one day Huntzberger, I'm beginning to feel like a drug you just can't quit."

Logan stared at her letting ehr know she was at a dead on conclusion.

"Never could quit something that was bad for me either. I'm still on the defensive about you though, wonder how that happens?

"I think you are beginning to regret why you left. I'm still here, right where I wanted to be and here you are standing there looking at me like you did outside Paris's apartment that day claiming to love me right before I went into school mandated therapy. Why are you here?"

"You're right about the drug affect. I can't seem to be away from you. I'm here because I was offered a job."

"Not here, but _here, _in my office staring me down into a pile of mush?"

"I already told you, if you can't accept that answer then I'll have to make my intentions more clear."

With those words he disappeared into the last minute hustle.


	4. I don't hate you

_What had he meant when he told her he had already stated his intentions. Why did Colin buy her that share? She now had to do something with it and she wasn't sure what. What would she do with all those flowers sitting in her aparment. _

Thursday night Rory sat in her office, finishing up her business for the day. Tomorrow she would be going home for the Fall carnival. Jess would know what to do. Hopefully.

"Rory, you have a visitor."

Before her assistant could finish Mitchum Huntzberger stormed into her office.

"Just what the hell do you think you're going to do with a paper?"

"I am leaving, which means you are too because I have things to do. The paper share you wanted now belongs to me, you can deal with it or you can get out, either way i'm not selling."

"You don't know what you're getting into. I can make this paper run to the ground. It might be hard to get profits from a failing paper."

"Your threatening won't work with me. You manage to disrupt things with this paper I will see that you go to jail."

Rory started gathering her things and began walking towards the door. As she walked Mitchum began backing up. When Rory was standing at the door she took one more step, pulled her door closed and locked it.

"If you have anything else to say to me make an appointment."

Rory pushed past him and began walking towards he elevator. _What is with all these pop-up books. Did I break a mirror._

On the street Rory hailed a cab to take her to her apartment. The rain was pouring outside the window as she leaned against it. The coolness helped alieve the headache she felt coming on. The cab stopped outside her buildin. Paying the man she stepped out and saw Stephanie waiting by the door. As Rory stepped closer she saw a purple discoloration on Stephanie's face. Stephanie looked up as Rory approached.

"Stephanie, what happened?"

"Would you believe I ran into a door."

"No."

"My boyfriend got a little angry."

"Has this happened before?"

"Yeah, but no one can do anything. He's numero uno in the police line."

"It's been so long I thought you had left."

"I did for a while. I would have come to see you but I didn't know if you were still mad at me for not telling you about Logan and I."

"I'm not mad, I was just hurt. Logan said you tried to comfort him and he was the one who went too far." _I'm not mad at him for anything anymore._

"I just wanted to stop by and say hey. I'm leaving for Paris in the morning."

Hugging Rory one last time, she felt Rory hold on tighter than she needed, Colin would never forgive her. If she ever saw her friends again she knew Colin wouldn't be with them.

Rory stayed outside until the cab disappeared around the corner and went inside. The doorman waved her over and handed her a large package.

Stepping on the elevator Rory tore the seal and pulled out the pictures she had taken the morning of his graduation.

Rory stepped off the elevator and saw a glow coming out from the crack in her open door.

As she pushed the door open the smell of vanilla and apples floated to her as cnadles sat on every available surface and sitting on her couch was none other than Logan Huntzberger.

"Hello, stranger."

"How did you get in?"

"Colin, and he said to say he was sorry."

"What is it with Huntzbergers today. Every where I go you pop up and surprise me. You father barged into my office threatening the paper."

"I'm sorry."

"For what. And why did you give me these pictures. I sent them back when we broke up."

"They were from when we were happy and I like for you to be happy. I also hate hurting you I am sorry that I made you hate me."

At that moment her stomach announced its presence and the fact that Rory hadn't eaten since noon.

"And as I recall keeping you happy means keeping you fed. I made supper."

Rory followed Logan into the kitchen and saw the spread set out on the table with even more candles on the counters.

"Why are you still so nice to me. I keep pushing you away and you're still here."

"I'm still here because you didn't leave me after i decided to jump from a plane in Costa Rica, you trusted me enough to jmp from a seven story structure tested only on potatos while wearing a ball gown, and you braved my family. That's why I'm still here."

"But I keep pushing you away, that can't make you happy. And I don't hate you, not anymore. I think I figured that out about five minutes ago."

"I knew you weren't mad at me the day you let me help you. You just had to realize it. I couldn't do it for you."

"Why not, then I wouldn't be miserable and I would have my best friend back."

"Best friends huh, if I knew that I would have pushed harder. You know I was disappointed when you didn't climb in my window for the LDB story you wrote in college."

"Well, that day I was wearing a skirt."

"It would have been a sight."

"Did you ever tell you grandmother about that day I burst into class "professing my love" over Colin's?"

"No, she would have had everything planned by the time we were out for summer break. Emily Gilmore can not be handed a society event and then have it taken away. You should know your mother is the same."

"I'd rather not talk about my parents seeing as how I haven't talked to them in about two-and-a-half years. The day I quit we stopped talking."

"Sounds good to me. I'm still not talking to Emily after she pulled the priest on us five years ago."

"You're happy."

"You cooked."

"Are we on a tow word maximum now?"

"No, just amazed. I forgave you a long time ago Logan, why haven't you pushed farther."

"Because I had to get you used to the fact that I'm not leaving. Now that you're used to me I will become so much more annoying."

"I just bet you will."

Pushing her plate away after consuming enough for three people. she looked over at Logan.

"What's for dessert?"

"I cook and you expect dessert too. My you have gotten pushy."

"I've always been pushy but when we were together I couldn't push too hard or you'd have been pushed on you butt."

"Rory I'm stronger than you I could have stood for a little pushing. Push me right into a different career would have been good."

"If I did that you could be somewhere else instead of getting up right now and getting me dessert."

Rory and Logan finished eating a short time later. When the dishes had been put away Rory invited Logan to stay for a movie. When the sudden unforgettable song came on Logan let out a groan heard in Jersey. When Logan figured it was time to leave Rory had cuddled closer than she had been in days and Logan had to disentangle himself without waking her. Writing a note and sticking it to her forehead Logan laughed his way out.

* * *

Only the ringing of the phone warned Rory that she had fallen asleep.

"Hello."

"Are you going home this weekend?"

"I already thought we had this settled."

"If your not going home I will not go face those crazy people we call family on my own."

"I will be there. I am leaving tomorrow after work. You will not be there alone. I have to bring home more dishes because the crazy people in our town feel I will starve if they don't send food every other day."

"Ok, then I will see you tomorrow."

Putting the phone back in its cradle Rory walked to her bathroom and looked in the mirror. On her forehead was a note.

_It was a great evening. I will see you later._

Smiling Rory washed her face and fell back asleep the minute she was all covered up.


	5. Surprise

"So why is it that every time I fall alseep with a guy in my apartment , they leave."

"Oh, we just don't like to make a scene."

"Funny Huntzberger. And great placement of the note."

"I figured it would wake you up and let you know I cared."

"Why is Honor's wedding announcment in the paper. She got married my second year at Yale. Why is there an picture of her with a different guy."

"Her and Josh were having problems. One night Honor came home early from a lunch and Josh was kissing some chick he met and his hands were doing a little too much wondering. Honor threw a lamp at him and told him to get out. Six months later she was divorced. Six months after that she brings home a new guy that she met at work. A year later they say they are getting married, which was six months ago. She and Josh lasted for about two years.

"Even I have made it longer than Honor has in a committed relationship."

"Don't be bragging, the only reason you lasted was because you had me to keep you straight."

"I kind of got a little bent and tarnished when you said no."

"Well, I can help polish you again. but not this weekend."

"Oh and I had opera tickets."

"Don't even try that you slept through the ballet I took you to."

"You can't leave me with all these crazy people, Your frineds will invade my life."

"Well, I'm bailing early because I'm going home this weekend."

"What crazy thing is happening this weekend?"

"Fall Carnival."

"I guess Taylor finally found something to fill October.?"

"Yeah. Jess and I are hanging out all wekend. We have to catch up on everything."

"I guess I'm one of those things."

"I don't know what you are. But I have to see him and get some things figured out. And if my friends decide to take it upon themselves to be your new loyal pals then live with it I'll be back to help you on Monday."

"One, two, cha-cha-cha."

Rory walked off leaving Logan standing there staring after her. Sometimes it was as though they were on two different wave lengths. _Maybe because you're not a couple anymore. _Silencing the voice in her head, Rory walked to her office and began working on a story due later that day. A few hours later she heard a knock on her door.

"It's open, come on in."

"Well, thank you _Mary."_

"What are you doing in here?"

"You said come in."

"That was assuming you were someone I'd let near me. Get out and when you leave make sure you sign a paper."

"Why Mary I'm hurt. I will keep coming back."

Tristan walked out the door and as son as he was walking away Rory called down to the security to get a paper signed saying he would never set foot on the property again.

"What did he want?"

"Other than try to invade my life, nothing much.

"I'm leaving early today and I want all of you to be extra nice to Logan this weekend. He will hate it but I told him to be nice."

"You got it boss lady."

"Thanks Jack."

Driving home that afternoon, Rory sang along with the radio and rolled down her windows letting the cool breeze enter the car. Forty five minutes later Rory pulled into her driveway and decided to walk to Luke's, knowing her parents weren't home this early.

Walking around the town, Rory noticed how little had changed since she had been growing up here. Mrs. Patty's ballet school still did pagents whenever something big happened, the ballet school was still used for town meetings, Taylor still wore the sweaters, Babbette and Mory kept adopting cats and being late for everything. And Lukes, was well Lukes. Only one time had he ever painted and only because Lorelei and Rory offered to help, which of course ended up being Rory and Jess painting. Walking in the same smells of fresh food invaded Rory's nose and welcomed her home.

Taking a seat at the counter she began banging her hand on the countertop.

"Hey, coffee boy there is a parched customer out here, come serve me or I'll bring in a Weston's cup."

"Kepp your pants on Rory, I'll be there in a minute, besides you have probably already had three cups just in the last two hours."

"But Jess, you're supposed to be my personal coffee slave, now dance coffee boy."

"Is that any way to treat the person who cooks your food?"

"You don't cook my food, if you did you might catch on fire with all that hairspray and gel. How's it been?"

"WEll until about five minutes ago it was going swimmingly, then some crazy lady walked in and demanded coffee. C'mon let's get a table."

Rory moved off her stool with the help of Jess and moved to the table in the corner.

"Have we suddenly become the mafia?"

"Just like to see who's coming and going."

"So, Jess what's new in your life?"

"Well, you will be proud of me. I have been in this crazy town for a last time we were here, I just never left, in fact we set up a publishing house here. Andrew sells a lot of the books we print. What about you Ms. Star Journalist, still have a job?"

"Yes, Mitchum has been out of the office since Colin bought me a piece of the company. Colin is dating this new girl but it won't last, Finn is in Australia for a while, and in about three months they are going to opwn their first bar, surely to be one of many."

"And Logan..."

"We're on better terms. He cooked for me this week. I had forgotten how much I missed his cooking. I figured he was being wasted on Sports so I have him working entertainment, life and news sections."

"See, if only you would listen to me more. I know what I'm talking about. Have you talked to Lane lately, she keeps bugging me about hogging all you visting time. I told her she would just have to wait in line."

A tinkling sound made Rory look up and that's when she saw Lorelei and Christopher stroll in heading straight for them.

"My gorgeous children, where have you been all my life?"

"Hi dad, drama queen."

"Hey auntie Lorelei."

"Jessy how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"About as many times as i tell you not to call me Jessy."

"Well, then we're even."

"My darling daughter, are you ready for one full action packed weekend?"

"Absopostivalutely. What are we doing?"

"We have movie night tonight, tomorrow is the carnival, and Sunday night we are having another movie night, except this one's at the inn and the entire town is invited, basically we're running our own movie theater. I told Kirk and he got really mad, said it would take away from the Black, White and Red theater. And Jess you had better be at every function this weekend."

"Unfortunately, you're crazy daughter is dragging me to the carnival. And don't you have a dinner tonight."

"Mom, what's he talking about?"

"The grandparents called, we are expected to be at dinner tonight promptly at six, feels just like Chilton doesn't it. Want to wear one of my dresses?"

"Why do we have to go have dinner with them. I cut them out three years ago. And since I'm not going I won't need to borrow a dress."

"You're going because Jess is going. He is doing this just for you."

"Why would you agree to something like that?"

"Your grandmother serves great food, and I want to see how long the night lasts before you lunge at Emily and start a cat fight."

"Evil man. See if you get anymore of my books."


End file.
